Dragon Hunt
Cards There are 8 unique cards. Collecting all 8 earns a 5000 gem reward. Quests Quest 25 grind results * legendary cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece 16%) * heroic cardpiece (probability of portal cardpiece 4%) * 73 gems (probability 2%) * 1221 gold (probability 1%) * Dragon Stalker token (probability 1%) * Dragon Hunter token (probability 10%) Booster composition Story Evoker: The midwinter dragon hunt has started! Let's join! We'll show them all how it's done! Daring hunters from all the tribes will compete. The hunter who catches the rarest dragon wins. Sky Guardian appears Evoker: Our first competitor is lying in wait! Sky Guardian: Begone! 'Twas I who found the dragon's lair! Your plodding steps will arrive too late. Tis I who'll catch the beast -- and the prize! Evoker: Stop her! Don't let her poach our dragon! Evoker kills Sky Guardian Evoker: Dragon tracks! What terrible wyrm awaits? Baby Dragon appears Baby Dragon: New playmates! Yippee! Gee, you're fun! My last friends broke too quick. Evoker: The rarest dragon wins the tournament. Do you think this is a rare one? Maybe "peculiar" counts. Baby Dragon: Do you taste as good as you smell? May I have a bite? Pretty please? Evoker kills Baby Dragon Evoker: We caught a dragon! Our victory is assured! Arrow Master appears Arrow Master: Hey! Babies are strictly catch and release. You'll destroy the breeding stock! What are you, a demon-lover? Evoker: We really don't know enough about dragons. How do we recognize the rare ones? Arrow Master: Here's a hint, amateurs: find a Moon Dragon. Evoker: My mom told me stories about Moon Dragons... They can only be seen by moonlight. That was before the Shaman killed her... Excuse me a moment. Arrow Master: This is my hunting ground, you poachers! Evoker kills Arrow Master Swarmkeeper appears Swarmkeeper: My pretties will protect my friends! The Moon Dragon is mine! Do you hear me? Give up! You can't handle a Moon Dragon! She gives life, but yours she will take! Evoker kills Swarmkeeper Evoker: A full moon! The perfect time to track a Moon Dragon! Moon Dragon appears Evoker: I wonder what the Swarmkeeper meant by 'she gives life'? Moon Dragon: Flee, fools! None have pursued me and lived! Evoker: We've weakened her! The prize will be ours! Moon Dragon: You hunt me for sport?! I'll burn you to ashes! Evoker kills Moon Dragon Evoker: We took her horns! This time we'll win for real! Slaver appears Evoker: Other hunters want to steal the horns! Hurry! Slaver: Nice dragon horns! Mind if I take them? Evoker: Leave us alone! The horns are ours! Odd that no dwarves are competing this year. Slaver: I'm not asking: Give me the horns or die! Evoker kills Slaver Slaver: Fine, keep them! I'll just go catch a Sun Dragon! Evoker: A Sun Dragon? That sounds even rarer than a Moon Dragon! But he was probably just making it up, right? Grimnack appears Evoker: Another greenskin! They're on us like flies! Grimnack: I am simply testing your mettle, human. I wish to see if you can fulfill your function. Defeat me, and I shall show you the Sun Dragon's lair. Evoker kills Grimnack Evoker: Look, he led us truly: huge dragon tracks! Why did that orc help us? Sun Dragon appears Sun Dragon: Welcome, hunter! I hear you seek excitement... Many have stalked me before you. Their screams were a glorious music. Only a single orc have I spared. Evoker: Is this really worth it? I hope we get out alive! Sun Dragon: Vengeance shall be mine! Evoker kills Sun Dragon Evoker: Whew! There had better not be a Star Dragon. Grimnack reappears Grimnack: I promised the Sun Dragon to deliver you... You, the slayer of his mate. Evoker: The orc was using us! He escapes with his life, we kill the dragon... Grimnack: ...then I take its horns, your life, and the prize. Evoker kills Grimnack Evoker: You won the great hunt! Your name will ring out! History Dragon Hunt was opened in the following periods: # ? # October ?, 2015 - October ?, 2015 # December 28, 2015 - January 11, 2016 # April 18, 2016 - May 2, 2016 # July 25, 2016 - August 1, 2016 # October 17, 2016 - October 24, 2016 # February 5, 2018 - February 11, 2018 Questions You can improve this page in particular by filling in the answers to the questions below, or discussing them in comments or in a wikia forum. # What are the other dates Dragon Hunt was opened? How many times has it been opened so far? What are the exact dates? # Did you make notes what rewards you got for completing the quests (in particular #25) or what cards you found in boosters? Please discuss in forum!